


Swimming

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (Disney 1995), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Nakoma has a type
Relationships: Nakoma/Ariel
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Kudos: 7





	Swimming

Nakoma had always been overshadowed by other things. Pocahontas was more outgoing than she was, more energetic, dramatic. Maybe that's why she didn't realize her best friend had been in love with her. Maybe that's why Nakoma was now swimming through slow tides alone while Pocahontas explored the realm of colonizers across the ocean.

 _The whole swim in mountain springs till you can't feel your limbs and your teeth clatter is really more of a Pocahontas thing,_ Nakoma thought shivering.

That was when she saw the red flash of hair and the shimmer of a green tail. It splashed the river surface, spraying Nakoma's face. She pulled herself out, feeling at once too old for such shenanigans and a deep longing not to be. She shook herself out, chastising herself for spending so much time by herself she'd started imagining things that couldn't be, adventures that weren't there. 

Ariel surfaced in an arc of rivulets and Nakoma, redrenched found herself not caring. The mermaid was a vision, silhouetted by the sun and glimmering in the water. She smiled at her and Nakoma's heart fluttered as she stepped back into the cool waters.


End file.
